The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial control systems and, more specifically, to the communication and processing of alerts in an industrial control system.
Certain systems, such industrial control systems, may provide for control capabilities that enable the execution of control instructions in various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. Additionally, certain industrial control systems may include one or more graphical user interfaces that may provide for a user to interact with the alert. For example, a graphical user interface may present an operator with alerts that may contain alarm or diagnostic information about a device on the control system network.